


Settling Kadara

by VisionsChaotic



Series: The Journey Home [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Mature Men, He doesn't like glass helmets anymore, M/M, Mild Breathplay, Pieces of Scott's background, Porn with Feelings, Post High Noon, Pre Hunting the Archon, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scott buys some new armour, Soft Reyes, Soft Scott, Some Tears During Sex, The Dance Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionsChaotic/pseuds/VisionsChaotic
Summary: The groundwork for the Kadaran outpost needs to be laid but they have a week of freedom before they need to meet with Keema to discuss the details, so Scott is just going to enjoy spending as much of it as he can with Reyes.-x-x-x-Reyes looked at him intently, studying his face. The hand in his hair flexed, tightening and releasing.A question.So, it going to be like that, is it? Yes, please.Scott relaxed into the grip and smiled, waiting.-x-x-x-Reyes closed his eyes at the touch, turning to press a kiss to Scott’s palm.‘Thank you,’ he whispered hoarsely.‘For what?’ Scott returned absently, trying to burn the way Reyes looked in that moment into his memory.‘For accepting me,’Ridiculous man, how could I do anything else?
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Series: The Journey Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714918
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this one will just be two chapters. Should be up in the next few days, along with one I'm calling 'Conversations with SAM' that will cover a lot of the one-on-one conversations Scott has with SAM that I will inevitably refer to. Having an A.I. in your head raises some interesting questions about privacy and consent that I don't want to just gloss over.

Scott blinked sleepily up at Reyes, leant over him, cupping his face and stroking his cheek with his thumb. His lips moved, curved in a smile, and Scott fought to pay attention.

‘—rd anything I just said, have you _querido_?’

Smiling sheepishly, Scott responded, voice thick with sleep.

‘S’ry, ‘m ‘wake,’

Reyes laughed softly at him and leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

‘I have some meetings I need to get through this morning,’ he explained softly, ‘then we can spend the rest of the time you’re here together, if you like.’

‘Yes, please,’ Scott murmured as he pressed his face into Reyes’ palm.

Reyes smiled that soft smile that Scott knew was just for him.

‘Go back to sleep, _cariño_ , I just didn’t want you waking up alone and not knowing where I was.’

Scott mumbled a sleepy affirmative, eyes already drifting closed.

—x—x—x—

He opened his eyes again around close to noon, SAM’s voice in his head.

‘Scott, Reyes should be finished with his meetings soon.’

Right, he had a hazy memory of a conversation and a soft smile.

‘Thanks SAM,’

Scott untangled himself from the covers, relishing the way his thighs burned when he stood. His legs trembled but held, so he made his way to the shower. The hot water felt heavenly on his stiff muscles and he felt like he could face the short walk to the galley without shuffling like an old man.

Deciding he needed a good workout to get himself moving again, he tugged on his workout gear, threw on a hoodie, and emerged into the corridor. A quick check in with SAM had told him that most of the crew were off the ship so the galley was blessedly empty, and he was able eat a quick protein bar breakfast in peace.

He filled up a thermos of coffee, figuring he’d stop by and let Gil know what he was doing, just in case he had plans for the Nomad. He’d have to engage the hydraulic lift if he wanted the space to workout but if Gil was working on it, he’d need to find something different to do.

Gil was elbow deep in a console when Scott arrived and was thrilled with the coffee. Scott asked about lifting the Nomad out of the way for a workout.

‘Yeah, go ahead. Nomad doesn’t need any work right now.’

Scott pulled on his headphones and stretched as the Nomad was lifted out of the way. He missed the training gym at the Citadel sometimes, that one had had a salmon ladder.

_Maybe Gil could build us one?_

An hour later, Scott was shirtless and shiny with perspiration, hanging from the underside of the lift platform by his mag-boots, doing inverted sit-ups. His eyes were closed and he was immersed in his music, back to the cargo bay doors. He finished his set of reps and swung his upper body forward, grabbing a bar in front of him and disengaging the mag-boots. They hit the ground with a thud. He tugged his shirt from where it rested on the terminal, wiped his face and slung it around his neck. He was interrupted by SAM as he reached for his water bottle.

‘It appears you have an audience,’

Scott looked up and saw Reyes, leaning against a stack of crates, eyeing his lover with thinly veiled appreciation. He felt his cheeks heat a little but otherwise enjoyed the promise in his lover’s gaze. He walked over to stand near him, removing his headphones on the way.

‘Meetings all done?’

Reyes slowly traced the contours of his lover’s body with his eyes.

‘Yes, Keema is prepared to meet in a week to figure out the details for your outpost, but until then I am totally at your disposal, _querido_.’

‘Hmm, sounds amazing,’ his grin turned crooked, ‘I’m sure we’ll find a way to fill the time,’

Reyes laughed.

‘Oh, the plans I have for you, _mi_ _cariño_ ,’ he purred, ‘however, those will have to wait. You need to make an appearance in Port and call in on Keema.’

Scott sighed in light-hearted disappointment.

‘You coming with me?’

‘I was thinking I would have that chat with SAM, if you don’t mind?’

‘Of course, make yourself at home,’ Scott reassured him, ‘I can keep myself busy for an hour or two. Just let me shower first and then I’ll make myself scarce,’

Reyes leaned down and picked up a bag that had been tucked behind a crate. He felt a little giddy at the idea, that maybe, he intended to spend the week on the Tempest with Scott.

Reyes clearly hadn’t expected Scott to key him into the Tempest’s systems. He had to kiss the bewildered look off his face.

‘SAM will make sure you don’t do any irreversible damage,’ he reasoned, gently cupping his lover’s cheek, ‘if you need any engineering help then Gil is around, and SAM can contact pretty much anyone for you.’

\--x—x—x—

He left Reyes comfortably ensconced in his cabin and made his way out of the ship. He asked SAM to let Suvi, Kallo, Gil, and Lexi know that he was heading out to the Port and that Reyes was on board. He didn’t wait for a response, heading through the cargo bay and down the ramp. Walking along the undercover causeway, he had a great view of the area immediately surrounding Kadara Port. Already he could see minor changes. The air quality had improved, the smell of sulphur almost completely gone from the air. He wagered it wouldn’t ever be gone completely, but it was nice not to be knocked over by it anymore.

Scott waved to Vetra on his way through what passed for customs and waited patiently for the door to the square to open. Looking around him, it was hard to believe that this was the same place where enforcers had been beating people in the street only months ago. Everything was clean and there was no flickering in the neon holograms. Impressed, Scott made his way through the market, trying not to stop and stare at every little difference he could find. People looked happier, better fed. Previously faces had been unfriendly and starved.

The guards he could see posted around were respectful, greeting him with a relaxed ‘Pathfinder’ as he passed them. He made his way toward what used to be Sloane’s throne room, amused to see Keema lounging in said throne and smoking a cigar.

‘Pathfinder, it’s good to see you again,’

‘You’ve done well for yourself,’ Scott responded with a grin

‘What’s the human expression, about having friends in high places?’ Keema waved her cigar and smiled, ‘The charlatan and I agreed it would be mutually beneficial if I was the face of Kadara port.’

‘It’s a good look for you, and I’m sure your people are happy to have an angaran in charge again,’

‘I doubt we’ll ever achieve unanimous approval but yes, Sloane made a lot of enemies, even among your people,’

‘At least the outcasts have disappeared from the port,’

‘Not completely, Kaetus is still moaning in the holding cells, but the others have scattered. I’m told there’s still plenty in the Badlands. Watch your back, many blame you for Sloane’s death.’

‘Unsurprising, but I’ll deal with them when they appear. What will you do with Kaetus?’

‘The safest option is to execute him, but the Charlatan thinks he’s worth something.’

‘Oh?’

‘He was Sloane’s confidant, the charlatan won’t kill him until he’s learned every dirty secret,’ Keema paused and looked at Scott, ‘I told him to tell you earlier, about who he was, but he worried about what you would think. It was adorable really.’

Scott smiled reassuringly at Keema, ‘Don’t worry, I was never upset about it. I figured it out actually, though I didn’t get a chance to ask him before everything went down. Might offer him my services regarding Kaetus though,’

Keema looked at him curiously and his smile turned sharper.

‘I know a few ways to get a Turian to talk, some of them are even polite,’

The Angara threw back her head and laughed.

‘You’ll do, Pathfinder. Reyes is clearly in safe hands,’

Scott’s face went soft as he thought about his lover, currently holed up in his quarters talking with his A.I.

‘Yes, you’ll do,’

\--x—x—x—

Scott left the new Collective headquarters. He’d spent just over an hour with Keema, having a drink and being gently teased about Reyes. Scott took it all with good humour and was feeling pretty good. Keema and Reyes were clearly doing a good job of looking after Kadara Port and its interests. He knew he made the right choice all those weeks ago, but it was nice to see it confirmed like this.

He still had some time to kill, and he wanted to take a look around at the shops. He wasn’t overly interested in mods or weapons today, but he _was_ in the market for a new set of armour. His heartrate spiked every time he had to put on his Initiative helmet and he’d finally realised that it was the glass front giving him anxiety. He’d toyed with modifying Kett or Angaran armour, no glass in those, but he didn’t want to be mistaken for an enemy in the heat of the moment.

After about twenty minutes of browsing through other stores, he turned the corner and spied a helmet that looked promising. No glass front, instead it seemed use optics. The colours weren’t bad from what he could see either. He wandered over to the attendant. The watched him approach with a guardedly interested expression.

‘Yeah?’

‘That helmet,’ he said, nodding towards it, ‘You got the rest of the set that goes with it?’

‘Sure,’ the Krogan laid out the rest of the suit on the counter for him to inspect. It could certainly do with some improving, but there was space to carry an extra clip and the gloves wouldn’t impede his grip which would give him an edge on his current armour.

‘I’ll take it,’

Five minutes and a few thousand credits later, he had the gear in hand and was on his way back to the Tempest.

\--x—x—x—

After stashing his gear in the armoury, he made his way towards the galley, intending to grab a cup of coffee before checking in with SAM. Before he could step in, the door to his quarters opened and he turned around in surprise, coming face-to-face with a smiling Reyes.

‘Have fun with Keema?’

‘Yeah, we had a good chat, though apparently Kaetus is giving you trouble, need some help with that?’

Scott followed him into the room.

‘I wasn’t aware information extraction was part of pathfinder training,’

‘Never had any Pathfinder training, but in the Milky Way it was part of my job,’ He tilted his head at the intrigued look Reyes was giving him.

‘We haven’t really talked about my background, have we?’ Reyes shook his head, so Scott continued, ‘Taking out people like Sloane used to be my job, and I was _very_ good at it. Mostly infiltration and extraction work, but there was the odd assassination and intel gathering. My XO used to like to joke that my file read like blackout poetry. Not a lot of call for that particular part of my skill set in Andromeda though, at least not so far,’

Reyes looked thoughtful.

‘In that case I’d be curious to see you work, if you didn’t mind the audience.’

He hadn’t expected Reyes to agree, and so easily. Scott was used to his crew that thought they knew him based on who his dad was, but Alec had never done half the things he’d done, even as an N7. It reminded him that he’d have to talk to his team soon, the looks they gave him when he said something that didn’t mesh with their view of him was getting a little annoying and could end up causing trouble down the line.

‘I don’t mind an audience, it’s not something I’ve been able to practice for a while, might even be fun,’

He knew it wasn’t exactly kosher to enjoy that aspect of his former role, but it had nothing to do with enjoying causing others pain, and everything to do with the satisfaction of getting actionable intel. Often his methods didn’t involve any kind of violence at all, he’d employed hallucinogenics and other such tricks to great effect many times. The intel was always more reliable that way.

Reyes sat down on the couch; Scott walked over to join him.

‘That aside, did you and SAM have a nice chat?’

Reyes smiled and looked over at SAM’s display.

‘Yes, I think we’ve got something figured out, though I have to source a part first,’

‘Okay, Vetra’s pretty good at that if you run into any trouble,’

Scott was going to sit next to Reyes but apparently, he had other plans. He grabbed Scott by the wrist and tugged him down to straddle his lap. Scott went easily, settling himself comfortably astride firm thighs.

‘Noted,’

\--x—x—x—

Scott watched Reyes move around his little kitchen with interest. After their make-out session was interrupted by growling stomachs, Reyes invited Scott back to his little apartment, promising to cook him dinner. Though the menu was still rather limited in Heleus, he managed to put together what looked like a tasty stir-fry.

The smuggler had removed most of his outer layers; jacket, belts and gloves had all been tossed on the small couch in the corner. Scott was perched at the tiny dining table, elbow propped up and chin in his hand, watching with what was sure to be a soft look in his eyes. He straightened as Reyes deposited a full plate in front of him.

After the first bite revealed that it was as delicious as it looked, Scott ate his meal with enthusiasm, enjoying the pleased smile Reyes sent his way. After dinner, he managed to convince his lover to let him take care of the dishes.

As soon as he’d he placed the last plate in the drying rack, Reyes’s hands were snaking around him, pulling him tight against his chest, mouth at his neck. Scott sighed with pleasure; tilting his head to give him more room. He reached up to grip the arms wrapped around him, pressing them tighter, enjoying the intimacy.

Reyes trailed his lips up to Scott’s ear, tugging gently at his earlobe with his teeth.

‘I like having you in my space,’ he murmured, almost too soft to hear.

Scott made a helpless sound and reached behind him, gripping Reyes hair and pulling him back far enough that he could kiss him. The angle made it awkward, so he turned in his hold, the other’s arms loosening as soon as he let go of them. Arms now free to move, Scott cupped Reyes cheeks, one in each hand, and kissed him.

Slowly. Deeply.

Pouring everything he couldn’t yet say into it.

When he finally broke the kiss, he pressed their foreheads together, both breathing heavily. Reyes had moved a hand to cup the back of his neck, the other traced patterns on the skin at his waist.

‘I like being in your space,’ he confessed into the space between them, ‘and I like having you in mine, too.’

Reyes’ grip tightened in response and there was a beat of silence.

Then Scott’s back hit the counter behind him, Reyes pressed hard against his front. A thigh nudged its way between his and he was kissed until he was dizzy.

He gave up any control he had over the situation without a second thought. Content to let Reyes manhandle him across the apartment to the bed and trusting him not to let him run into anything on the way. He was stopped before running into the bed and he took the moment to yank his shirt over his head, immediately distracted as Reyes did the same. The rest of their clothes followed swiftly after and Scott resigned himself to learning how to take off his lovers clothes another time.

The pause appeared to have brought Reyes back to himself for a moment and he stopped Scott as he moved toward the bed. One hand pressed into his chest, the other winding into his hair. _Tightly._

Scott stilled at the touches, covering the hand on his chest with his own.

Reyes looked at him intently, studying his face. The hand in his hair flexed, tightening and releasing.

A question.

_So, it going to be like that, is it? Yes, please._

Scott relaxed into the grip and smiled, waiting.

Apparently, that was all Reyes needed. His grip tightened again, and he pulled him into a filthy kiss, not holding anything back. Dazed, Scott let himself be pushed down to the bed, spreading his legs to make room for his lover between them.

If he thought Reyes would prep him quickly this time, he quickly stood corrected. Fingers teased him slowly, and by the time the third one was in, he was fighting himself, desperate to reverse their positions and just sink down. He turned his face into his arm, trying to calm himself.

A hand shot out and gripped his face, cheek in palm and thumb pressing his lips open. An echo of that frantic first encounter in the cave. Scott moaned at the memory.

‘ _Don’t_ hide from me,’ Reyes growled, forcing Scott to look at him.

He opened his mouth properly and let the thumb hook over his teeth, holding him open.

Reyes pressed his fingers deep one last time, enjoying the ragged moan it forced from Scott, before removing them and letting go of his face. He encouraged him to turn over, helped him settle on his knees and elbows. He teased him, held him open and ran the head of his cock over his hole. It caught on the rim and pressed inside just enough to stretch before he backed away again. He did this twice, the third time Scott pressed back against him with a low moan.

It was taken as consent, and Reyes snapped his hips forward, almost all the way to the hilt. Another few short sharp thrusts and he was fully seated. Scott had a moment to adjust and then he was forced to brace himself as his lover began to fuck him. Because there was nothing sweet and slow about the way his lover gripped his hips tightly enough to bruise and jerked him back to meet each thrust.

Worked up as he was, Scott couldn’t help the noises he was making, moans flowing freely from his lips. Not trusting the thickness of the prefab walls, he ducked his head, trying to hold back his cries, but Reyes was having none of that.

Reyes leant forward over his back, planted one hand next to Scott to hold himself up, then hooked his forearm under Scott’s chin and forced his head back.

‘What did I say, _mi cielo?_ ’ he growled, biting at his shoulder, ‘ _Cantar para mí,_ let me hear you,’

Scott gripped Reyes’ arm as best he could while leaning on his elbows, the pressure against his throat just the right side of too much and the change in position had forced him to arch his back, changing the angle to something that was going to make him loose his mind. Reyes thrust a few times and hummed with satisfaction at the sobs he forced from his lover. He pressed open-mouthed kisses against his back and resumed thrusting.

The pace he set was hard and fast. Short, sharp thrusts that quickly overwhelmed and had him long past the point of caring about the noise they were making. He let go of Reyes’ arm and gripped the covers in front of him as his orgasm rushed up to overpower him. His cock pulsed, and he jerked and whined his way through, pulling Reyes along with him.

He spaced for a few minutes, just floating in the endorphins. If he’d been aware of Reyes pulling out, he would have protested. He let himself be moved how the other wanted and slowly came back to awareness, half-sprawled atop Reyes, who was holding him tightly with one arm, the other stroking his hair. He snuggled closer, pressed a kiss to the skin in front of him, and blearily opened his eyes.

Reyes watched him fondly, a soft crease between his brows.

‘Feeling ok, _querido_?’

Scott nodded as best he could.

‘Feeling great,’

He sounded like he’d swallowed gravel. _Nice._

Reyes laughed softly, brushing fingers against his throat.

‘Not too much?’

‘Just right,’

‘Good thing you don’t have to give any speeches tomorrow,’

Scott just grinned sleepily, content to let Reyes roll them both over and settled down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes closed his eyes at the touch, turning to press a kiss to Scott’s palm.
> 
> ‘Thank you,’ he whispered hoarsely.
> 
> ‘For what?’ Scott returned absently, trying to burn the way Reyes looked in that moment into his memory.
> 
> ‘For accepting me,’
> 
> _Ridiculous man, how could I do anything else?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Kaetus didn't fit with the tone of the rest of the chapter so I'll expand it a bit and post it separately.
> 
> Enjoy and I'd love to hear what you think!

Morning saw Scott on his knees.

He hadn’t intended to start his day like that. The plan had been to sleep for a while longer yet, to enjoy sharing a bed with his lover as long as he could. Later, once Reyes was awake, he’d have offered to ride him. Lazy morning sex was one of his favourite kinds of intimacy, and one that he hadn’t been able to indulge in far too long.

Alas, Reyes’ omnitool buzzed with a call far earlier than he would have liked, notification that the part he’d ordered for the project he was working on with SAM had come in. He’d laughed at the pout Scott sent his arm and bullied him out of bed and into the shower. They’d snatched quick kisses beneath the spray, both trying not to start anything they wouldn’t have enough time to finish. Scott’s control held out just long enough for them to leave the room, then Reyes made the mistake of snaking an arm around him and pressing a kiss to the mark he’d left on his shoulder the night before.

‘Yeah, okay,’

Scott spun around and pressed him into the wall.

‘I tried,’

He pressed a hard kiss against his lips and dropped to his knees. Looking up at Reyes, he waited, desperate to move but wanting to be sure that was ok to continue.

As soon as he nodded, Scott swallowed him down to the hilt, mouth stretched wide around his cock; used his grip on his hips to pull him deep as he could go and held him there as long as he could. Reyes cursed and tangled a hand in his hair like he needed the connection.

Fingers traced his cheeks and lips, a rumble in Reyes’ throat betrayed his enjoyment of the view. His lover slipped a hand below his chin, tilting his head back further. His other hand tangled in Scott’s hair. He pulled him back enough to look him in the eye.

‘Keep one hand on my hip,’ he instructed, voice low, ‘If you need to breathe, two quick squeezes, don’t want you passing out on me, got that?’

Scott nodded, feeling his own length twitch, and let his mouth go soft.

Reyes started slow, pushed his cock deep as he could, held for a breath, then backed off again. He kept his grip on Scott’s hair and chin, keeping his head tilted so his cock just slid right down. Someday soon Scott would have the time to dust off all his tricks and show him a great time, but for now time was short and he was happy to let his lover do as he pleased.

_Feels so good._

He only had to tap out once, Reyes holding him there a beat too long. He pulled back quickly and smoothly, giving him a moment to recover before he slid back in again.

Five minutes later, Scott swallowed around him, still deep in his throat, working him through his orgasm. He was an absolute mess; saliva covered his chin and stray tears left itchy trails down his cheeks.

Reyes took a moment, both to catch his breath, and to admire the mess he’d made of Scott. He disentangled them, yanked him to his feet, then spun them so Scott was the one with the wall behind him. The smile he flashed at Scott as he dropped to his knees was almost obscene. He slid his hands up the back of his thighs to take a firm grip on his ass, fingertips brushed teasingly against his hole. Scott moaned his pleasure and Reyes swallowed him down.

He was already keyed up from pleasuring Reyes, so it only took a minute of him working with both mouth and hands for Scott to need to croak out a warning. His lover just worked him harder, holding his hips still and swallowing as he gasped and shook through his orgasm.

It was Scott’s turn to pull Reyes to his feet, pulling him close. They shared a kiss, gentle and slow, reluctant to let go.

A gentle reminder from SAM about the time got them moving again.

A quick clean-up with a damp cloth later and they were dressed and out the door, on their way back to the Tempest.

\--x--x--x--

Scott hoped to make it through the day without having to speak. He wasn’t embarrassed, far from it. It was mostly just that spending the night away from the Tempest and coming back with a voice like he’d gargled glass was not the most professional thing to do. The Tempest may have been considered a civilian ship, but his time in service had instilled a sense of decorum that was proving a challenge to overcome.

Reyes was tinkering away with whatever the part had been for in Scott’s quarters. He’d decided to leave his lover concentrate for now, though he’d been enjoying watching him interact with SAM. They had been trading questions when he’d left, the A.I. answering a question about how he perceived the world while Reyes pulled apart a datapad at Scott’s desk, the picture of concentration.

He was tempted to stay and watch, but he didn’t want to seem like he was peering over his lover’s shoulder. He contemplated grabbing his guitar and chilling out on one of the couches in the meeting room, but a three-sixty-degree view of a docking port was a little less inspiring than the view when in orbit. Also, he’d have to pass way too many of his crew to get there.

As he contemplated taking a turn on the treadmill, he remembered his thought about asking if Gil could build a salmon ladder. He wavered between his desire not to talk and a sudden intense want to play on one.

Scott gave himself a shake and used his omnitool to send Gil a message, checking if he was busy and what he wanted to do. A response that said he was available was almost instantaneous. Scott smiled and turned toward engineering, taking the route that passed the crew quarters just in case Lexi was lurking in the Medbay.

Gil was ready for him when he entered the cargo bay, a selection on steel and scrap laid out around him, plans for a ladder up on the terminal he stood in front of. He turned to greet Scott, looking excited.

‘Hey Ryder, thanks for the distraction,’

‘You know me, always glad to assist,’

Yeah, his voice had _not_ improved.

‘Geez, someone had a rough night,’ Gil whistled, giving him a once-over.

‘And a rough morning,’ Scott added with a wink, deciding to roll with the punches.

‘Nice, get some Pathfinder,’

Scott gave him a shove and redirected his attention back to the project at hand.

‘We gonna get to work or what?’

Two hours later saw them both looking at their finished project. A one-sided collapsible salmon ladder that went all the way to the Tempest’s ceiling.

Scott was giddy with excitement.

‘Right, time to try this baby out,’

He tugged off his hoodie, thankful that he’d worn pants he could move freely in today. He caught the gloves that Gil tossed his way, there to stop him slipping once his hands were sweaty.

Eyeing up the ladder, he stretched his arms, then leapt up to the bar.

\--x--x--x--

The week passed unfairly quickly.

Scott and Reyes had spent as much time together as they could. They weren’t quite inseparable, they both still had responsibilities to take care of, but whatever time they could take, they did. Much was spent learning one another, trading both stories and kisses. They had a _lot_ of sex. As the week progressed the sessions grew in intensity, edged with a sort of desperation, each trying to make memories to get them through the next long stretch of separation that loomed just around the corner.

Meeting with Keema was an amusing and productive experience. She teased them both, gently but mercilessly, seemingly pleased with what she was seeing. Scott tried to be professional, but the way Reyes played footsie with him under the table had him struggling.

‘Sloane used to take a forty percent cut of all goods sold in the port,’ Reyes explained with a straight face, ‘We’ve dropped it to twenty, which has improved sales, and once there is an outpost here to trade with we should be able to cut it again,’

Scott had been given a datapad that detailed what Kadara Port currently traded, and what they planned to trade in the future. He noted that medicine was on the future list and made a note to give Reyes the samples he’d taken from the ‘Herbal Entrepreneurs’ out in Kurinth’s Valley to the northeast.

Both Keema and Reyes had approved of the area in the Sulphur Springs that he’d marked out as a good site. They spent several minutes talking amongst themselves about defensible areas and how they could keep the road between the two safe and clear.

Three hours later and Scott had enough data to give to Addison.

Any building was still weeks away, colonists had to be found that would want to move there and the area needed to be further scouted and cleared, but Scott’s job as Pathfinder was done. The rest was up to Colonial Affairs.

Sadly, this also meant that his time with Reyes would be ending soon.

Cora had received word of a survivor from the Asari Ark showing up at Prodromos and she was anxious to fly out and meet them. They’d sent word ahead to the outpost, asking for the Asari to stay there until the Pathfinder team arrived, which would be two days from now. They’d be leaving Kadara tomorrow afternoon, which meant, for a time at least, that his relationship with Reyes would return to vidcalls and emails. He hoped Keema would still send him candid pictures. He’d caught sight of Vetra pointing her omnitool at him a few times, so he was reasonably sure that Reyes had someone doing the same.

They celebrated the successful meeting with a glass of whiskey. It wasn’t a six-hundred-forty-five-year-old bottle of Mount Milgrom, but it burned on the way down all the same. Business concluded, Keema left soon after, the soft light filtering through the barred glass windows revealed it was late, nearing dusk.

‘If we’re done with all the boring business talk,’ Reyes said as he pulled Scott towards the exit, ‘there is something I want to do,’

They strolled back through the port to the Tempest, fingers brushing as they walked side by side.

\--x--x--x--

Reyes tugged Scott in the direction of his quarters, a mischievous smile on his lips.

‘You’re up to something, again,’ Scott murmured, allowing himself to be led.

Stopping in the middle of the room, Reyes glanced towards where SAM’s connection was. ‘SAM, if you would be so kind?’

The lights dimmed and soft jazzy music started to play. Reyes took a step back.

‘I neglected you on our first date, how about we fix that?’ He looked confident, holding out his hand for Scott to take, but there was a tension around his eyes that said he was nervous. Like maybe he wasn’t sure Scott was going to go along with it.

Scott was delighted at this new development and took his hand without hesitation. He revelled in the way the tension disappeared from his lover’s face, making way for the soft smile that was just for him.

_This man…_

‘I didn’t know you had a romantic streak,’ Scott teased as they swayed with the music, slowly turning on the spot.

‘There’s a lot you don’t know about me,’

‘Then I guess the same could be said about me, but I look forward to changing that,’ Scott replied softly, smiling gently at his lover. The way Reyes was looking at him, eyes caressing his face, had Scott feeling something that he had no name for. He wanted to live in this moment forever.

Reyes’ voice broke his musing.

‘Since leaving the Nexus, my survival has depended on secrets.’ He said, eyes looking a little sad, and Scott’s heart broke a little inside, ‘I don’t want any more of those between us, Scott.’

‘Don’t make promises you can’t keep Reyes,’ he said quietly, bringing up the hand not holding Reyes’ to caress his cheek, ‘You will have secrets- that’s who you are. Just don’t lie to me about the big stuff.’

Reyes closed his eyes at the touch, turning to press a kiss to Scott’s palm.

‘Thank you,’ he whispered hoarsely.

‘For what?’ Scott returned absently, trying to burn the way Reyes looked in that moment into his memory.

‘For accepting me,’

_Ridiculous man, how could I do anything else?_

Scott used the hand on his cheek to pull his lover into a kiss, hoping to make him understand, still shuffling in their little circle. They kissed like that for a while, slow and full of feeling.

He startled a little as the back of his legs bumped the bed and pulled back to get his bearings. Reyes just looked at him with that look that was _his_ , and slid his hands up under his shirt, gently encouraging Scott to remove it.

They undressed each other slowly, stealing kisses and touches as they went. Scott was thankful Reyes wasn’t wearing his full flight suit, allowing him to keep most of his attention on revealing his lover’s skin rather than fighting a slew of buckles.

Once naked, Reyes kissed him deeply, hands sliding up his sides as he lowered them both to the bed.

Reyes let their skin slide together as he settled himself over Scott. He propped himself up on an elbow, fingers caressing Scott’s throat and continued to kiss him gently. A moment to be savoured.

He prepared him slowly, mouth trailing across every inch of skin within reach, yet always returning to Scott’s lips.

Scott ran his fingers over every inch of his lover that he could reach, arching into every press of his hot mouth. He burned under all the attention, closing his eyes and drowning in the sweet agony.

Fingers slipped free and then Reyes was there, pressing in. Scott pushed up against him, threw his arms around him and gasped into his lover’s mouth at the blissful stretch. They stayed like that, just basking in the feeling, until Scott nodded, and Reyes began to move.

The long slow slide he expected didn’t come, instead his lover started moving his hips in little circles, like he couldn’t get deep enough or close enough. The internal massage was intense and soon had Scott trembling and gasping with pleasure. He opened eyes he couldn’t recall closing and they locked with Reyes’.

He couldn’t describe the look on his lover’s face, had never seen anything that came close. So, he focused on the small details instead. There was the furrow in his brow that said he was concentrating intently, and his eyes roved across Scott’s face, continually pulled back to lock with Scott’s like they were magnets, mouth parted as he panted softly.

Looked as wrecked as Scott felt.

_Though I’m sure I look just as far gone._

Scott could have stayed like that for a while yet, but it seemed like Reyes had different plans. He pulled back and hooked Scott’s legs over his shoulders, one either side, before he settled back over him, bending Scott in half. The position had Reyes pressing more firmly against him inside and Scott couldn’t help the keening noise it pulled from him. His lover muffled him with a kiss, tangling both hands into his hair as though he might escape, and Scott couldn’t help but reciprocate.

Every time they had to break for air, Reyes kept their foreheads pressed together, groaning his pleasure and watching Scott voice his. Occasionally he’d brush away a stray tear from the other’s cheek, the tangle of emotion inside him having nowhere else to go.

As it was, the way they were pressed together trapped Scott’s cock between them and the added stimulation was rocketing him towards his finish. Reyes groaned every time Scott tightened around him, which was becoming more frequent, despite the pace of their intimacy having remained slow and steady.

‘G’nna come,’ Scott gasped out as he fought to keep his eyes open.

‘ _Córrete_ ,’ Reyes growled as he tightened his grip on his hair, sanity hanging by a thread, ‘Come for me, _cariño,’_

Helpless to do anything but obey, Scott let go. He shuddered and wailed through his orgasm as Reyes watched, eyes locked to his face. He felt like something inside him had cracked open and he could do nothing about the tears that pooled in his eyes.

It felt like his orgasm went on forever, and it seemed that the moment he stopped pulsing, Reyes hit his own peak. He pressed hard into Scott, hips jerking, wet gasps falling from his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut but tears still dripped onto Scott’s cheeks. Both still shuddering through the aftershocks, they let go of each other just for long enough to let Scott lower his legs from his shoulders, which he promptly wrapped around Reyes’ waist.

They clung to each other tightly, Scott completely unable to begin to express what he was feeling in that moment. Just knowing, by Reyes ragged breath as he tried to press even closer to Scott despite the physical impossibility of doing so, that he wasn’t alone.

\--x--x--x--

Reyes kissed him at the foot of the Tempest’s ramp.

They’d already said their goodbyes, after Reyes had showed him the project that he’d been working on with SAM. Originally, he was going to give SAM access into a portion of his network that his heavily encrypted datapads had access to. However, he’d soon changed his mind and instead, he and the A.I. worked on a way to integrate a connection to SAM on his omnitool. The part that Reyes had to source was the piece that allowed the QEC connection. Scott tried very hard not to get too emotional at the intense feeling of relief that followed, just knowing that SAM had an instantaneous connection to Reyes made the imminent separation seem lighter somehow. The way Reyes had brushed the stray tear from his eye made him think that maybe he understood.

Now, however, it was time for the Tempest to depart for Eos.

Reyes looked at Scott with a sad yet amused expression.

‘Time to go find those paths, _querido_ ,’ he said, taking a deliberate step back and out of Scott’s grasp.

Scott managed a shadow of his normal grin, backing slowly up the ramp behind him.

‘Someone’s got to do it,’

As the Tempest left the atmosphere, Scott savoured the view of his favourite planet, and wondered about the ways it would have changed the next time they pulled into Kadara Port.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two Gifs inspired the seriously intense sex near the end.
> 
> [This one (SFW)](https://data.whicdn.com/images/128613468/original.gif) and [this one (NSFW)](https://38.media.tumblr.com/637d764e3e475d76a97ee037efa18fd1/tumblr_mum0r3xxxl1skupfmo1_500.gif).
> 
> Let me know how you liked it, too intense? not enough? any mistakes?
> 
> In the next one we will pick up with the Tempest after the Asari Ark mission. 
> 
> Don't worry, I've got plans all the way to post-game for these two.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
>  _cantar para mí_ , Sing for me  
>  _mi cielo_ , my sweet  
>  _cariño_ , honey/sweetheart  
>  _querido_ , dear/darling
> 
> [Link to Super Hot NSFW Gif](https://24.media.tumblr.com/969cc794d3a38c1d5c89c9a2ab59128a/tumblr_mihc7fpu8h1rirdtso1_500.gif) that inspired the position for this chapter.
> 
> I've read this over so many times so hopefully I've managed to keep my tenses correct this time. As always, feedback is encouraged and appreciated.


End file.
